<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Seeds by JacetheSmutGuy94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482694">Strange Seeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94'>JacetheSmutGuy94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>///Hey everyone! I made this story as a request for a friend after he was able to get some lewd art for my OCs Ebony and Sakura drawn by Zronku! This is based on one of Zronku's drawings, and I hope you enjoy///</p><p>Contains: Tentacle vines</p><p>Word count: 2008</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ruby, why did you insist on buying those pumpkin seeds?" Weiss asked her girlfriend, still trying to wrap her head around the decision, "They don't seem right. And that woman you bought them from seemed... strange."</p><p>"That just means they're special!" Ruby replied with a big grin as she held the small baggie filled with seeds.</p><p>Weiss facepalmed. "They're <em>literally</em> glowing with some weird green energy..."</p><p>Ruby looked at the bag and saw the faint green glow coming from it. "Pfft, it'll be fine!" She assured the heiress confidently, "Green usually means good, right?"</p><p>"I'm... very sure that doesn't apply to glowing seeds, Ruby."</p><p>"You worry too much, Weisscream!"</p><p>The two took the seeds home and the whole way there, Weiss was still trying to figure out why Ruby bought the seeds. Something wasn't right about them but she couldn't place it, and Ruby just wouldn't listen so she was forced to go with it for now. And the woman Ruby bought them only just said "<em>Have fuuuun~</em>" when the exchange was made. She sounded extremely relaxed and honestly very high, if Weiss was being honest. They eventually made it back to where they were staying in Mistral, and Ruby pulled Weiss into the back yard to plant one of the seeds in a patch of dirt. Ruby then looked to Weiss expectantly to do her part, and Weiss stared back at her for several moments, her arms crossed. Ruby then put on her best puppydog eyes, and Weiss couldn't hold out against that devastating tactic.</p><p>She eventually rolled her eyes and gave in. "Those eyes are a weapon." She said and took out some water dust to use on the seed Ruby planted.</p><p>"You know you love me!" Ruby said and stuck her tongue out at Weiss.</p><p>"That's debatable sometimes."</p><p>"Liar!" Ruby exclaimed and playfully tackled Weiss to the ground, getting on top of her and beginning to kiss her over and over.</p><p>"Gah, Ruby! Not here!" Weiss complained as Ruby kept assaulting her lips and cheeks with kisses, "W-we're... Oh fine, dolt~" </p><p>Weiss gave in and wrapped her arms around Ruby, and she began to return the affection her girlfriend was giving. They locked lips in gentle kisses for several moments on the ground while the water from Weiss' dust soaked into the dirt, and they were both fully distracted by that as the ground where the seed was planted began to glow green. Vines began to sprout very quickly and grow more and more, and a pumpkin started to grow in the middle of them and soon a face started form on it, looking like the face of a typical jack-o-lantern. The girls had no idea what was happening as they just kept kissing each other, and soon the pumpkin had grown into a massive form and the vines began to cover the ground all around the area, and that's when Ruby and Weiss finally began to take notice.</p><p>"Whaaaat's going on...?" Ruby asked, very confused at all the vines that were suddenly around them.</p><p>Weiss looked up and saw the pumpkin, and then she caught a glimpse of the rather phallic tips to some of the vines and began to blush. "I-it grew from those seeds, you dolt!"</p><p>"Seriously!? Woah!" Ruby let out a yelp as a few vines wrapped around her wrists and knees and lifted her into the air, "O-oh... this is what the seeds do..."</p><p>"L-let go of me!" Weiss exclaimed as she was  grabbed as well, her arms held behind her back and held her by her legs, and then the pumpkin lifted her up into the air like it did with Ruby.</p><p>"Ahhh~! Wh-what are you doing~!?" Ruby yelped once more and shivered as one of the other vines rubbed against her pussy through her panties and her leggings, then another vine snaked its way into her shirt and wrapped around one of her tits, rubbing and squeezing it as another pulled her top down to expose her chest. Ruby began to lightly moan as the other vine kept rubbing her pussy, and then that vine slid down her leggings from the back and pulled them down her thighs, then ripped her panties off. As the garment hit the ground, one of the thick, dick-shaped vines began to poke and prod her lower lips, and bumpy thorns began to grow along its length. They weren't too pointy, but there were a lot of them. The tip of the vine began to really press against Ruby's folds for several moments before it pushed harder and harder, and then it went in.</p><p>Ruby's eyes shot open and her mouth gaped as she let out a loud moan, and then she blushed even more furiously before the pumpkin began to thrust the vine in and out of her. Next to her, Weiss was struggling against the vines that held her and both her breasts were exposed and her panties were ripped off as well, and one of the vines still kept rubbing against her pussy, the tip teasing her clit and making her shiver. She didn't know how she felt about what was happening but it was starting to feel really, really good. Looking over to Ruby, she saw her girlfriend was clearly already enjoying it, and that just made her let out a frustrated sigh, and then she jolted when one of the dick vines forced its way into her cunt and began to fuck her hard and fast, the bumps grinding against her inner walls and making her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"F-fuck~! Ruby~!" Weiss exclaimed and began to moan with each movement the vine made inside her, and a couple of smaller vines pulled her top down and exposed her breasts as Ruby's were,, "I told you not to buy those strange seeds-mmph~!?" She was about to say something more but then another dick vine shoved itself inside her mouth and down her throat to muffle her.</p><p>She kept moaning around that vine and the pumpkin kept spit roasting her between both of them inside her while Ruby was still getting it from just one vine. Two smaller vines kept caressing her boobs and caused her to let out cute little squeaks every so often, and the tip of the one inside her continued to hit her cervix with each thrust inside her. She tried to force her legs closed from the intense pleasure inside of her but the vines around her knees kept her legs open as her body shivered in their grasp. Her mouth gaped open with her moans and her breasts bounced and jiggled as her body was rocked up and down from the vine's thrusting, and every so often it started wiggling inside of her and it made her squeal each time before she quickly started to cum. She let out a longer and deeper moan into the night as her juices covered the vine inside her and were absorbed into it. That seemed to make the pumpkin very happy and it smiled a bit more with what looked like a bit of drool coming out of its mouth, and it started to fuck both Ruby and Weiss even harder with its vines!</p><p>Weiss' eye twitched while she was still being fucked in both her cunt and her throat, gagging over and over around the one in her mouth. Her throat bulged with both the thickness of the bone itself but also with the thorns, and the feeling for the heiress was absolutely amazing. She quickly followed her girlfriend and started to have an orgasm of her own, and she let out a muffled scream of ecstasy and her body shuddered almost violently, her eyes rolling back into her head a bit. The pumpkin absorbed all of Weiss' cum and started drooling more before fucking them even harder, its vines wriggling inside them and causing them to feel even more intense amounts of pleasure. </p><p>Neither of the girls could keep their bodies under control, both of them shivering and shaking in the vines' grips. With how fast and hard the vines were fucking them and the writhing movements they made inside their pussies, the girls had one orgasm afte another and their juices just fueled the pumpkin to use its vines even harder on them, and then it just began to sprout more of those dick shaped vines to fuck them. One more went into Weiss' pussy and made her scream in ecstasy around the vine in her throat, and then another forced its way into her untouched rear, and her eyes shot open and rolled even further back as it pushed deep inside her body and began to fuck her and wiggle around. All the bumpy thorns grinded all against her inner walls and her throat, and it just gave her so much more pleasure than before.</p><p>For Ruby, she had less vines to deal with but they were still extremely pleasurable. She only got one additional vine and it went straight into her ass as well, making her let out a squeak of surprise before it started to lay into her, both tentacles out of sync with each other and just seeming like they had minds of their own. The vine pushed deep inside her rear and the other continued to pound the entrance to her womb, and all she could do was moan and cry from the absolute pleasure they were giving her. She had never experienced feelings like this before and it was making her go insane! Her mouth began to gape open even more as she moaned loudly and her tongue rolled out of her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. </p><p>Finally though, the pumpkin made a pleased groaning noise before the girls felt its vines pulsate and throb heavily inside them. Very soon after that, the tips of the vines erupted and began to pump thick cum into them both. Weiss was forced to try to swallow it down from the one in her throat but it was difficult to do with how much oddly sweet seed it was shooting down her gullet. It soon began to fill her throat to the limit and was forced out past the corners of her mouth while her stomach was also filled from the vine in her ass. From both the cum filling her womb and her stomach at the same time, Weiss' stomach began to bloat a bit before the ones under her stopped cumming, and the one in her throat pulled out and covered her face with the last few strands it had in it as she coughed up a good amount of cum to clear her overstuffed throat.</p><p>Ruby felt the vine in her pussy push so hard against her cervix and she let out a loud cry before it started pumping its seed into her womb, filling it with warmth while the one in her ass shot its load straight into her stomach. Little by little, the Rose's belly began to bloat to nearly the size of Weiss' now before the vines pulled out of her, each one's thorns just scraping along her inner walls and making her shiver and cum one last time. The pumpkin let out a deep, satisfied sigh after removing its vines from the couple, and it slowly lowered them both to the ground before its vines began to shrink and retract into the ground under its body.<br/>Ruby and Weiss laid on the cold ground for several long minutes, cum oozing out of them both as the pumpkins face disappeared and it just seemed like it went to sleep. </p><p>Weiss eventually regained enough of her senses and her eyes corrected themselves, and she blinked multiple times. "R-R-Ruby..."</p><p>"Mmmmmmm~" Ruby moaned in response as she still felt her insides aching in the best of ways from everything the pumpkin did to her, "Y-yeah, Weissy?"</p><p>Weiss coughed up more cum. "H-h-how many more s-seeds do we have left?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>